fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How It Started
How It Started is the debut episode of the Tayshaun & Amy TV show. It first aired in January 2016. Transcript A young woman's voice can be heard. :Young woman: This universe is worse than hell. It needs protecting. A young woman with black hair, a leather jacket and fingerless gloves can be seen in a lecture hall. :Professor: Ms. Pérez, pay attention! :Ms. Pérez: I am paying attention, what're you on about?! The professor pulls her notepad up, showing a large octopus. :Ms. Pérez: That doesn't mean I'm not paying attention... The professor rips the page out and drops the notepad back on Ms Pérez's desk. A redheaded girl leans over. :Redheaded girl: Krystal, don't let that professor get to you. :Krystal: Don't worry Laura, I have a plan. Krystal makes a ball of electricity in her hand. The camera abruptly cuts to a basketball game in the Staples Center, where a young man can be seen on the court during halftime, being challenged to do a dunk :Young man: I can do this... He leaps up, sends the ball between his legs twice and slam dunks the ball home, causing the fans to go wild. :Announcer: We have never seen a dunk like this! This spectator has just made history! Even the Lakers fans have lost it! The young man runs back to his seat to see the stunned Lakers players, the Suns bench cheering, a young woman running up to and kissing him and commentators speechless. He is then approached by Kobe Bryant. :Kobe: How did you do that? :Young man: What can I say, I'm just good at this stuff. Tayshaun high-fives a row of spectators before the camera cuts to a young blonde woman with a hibiscus in her hair. :Young blonde woman: It's up to us to save the world. Another young woman walks in. :Second young woman: Amy come on, we're gonna miss the game otherwise. :Amy: (sighing) Alright. Amy walks out and the screen fades to black. ---- Amy and the young woman are seen walking along a street. :Young woman: So, what was with you talking with yourself earlier? Amy stays quiet for a second. :Amy: I don't know, I just felt like it. The camera then cuts to a large database and the narration Amy did being stored in said database. The camera then zooms out to reveal that the database is Amy's brain. Her brain also reveals that the young woman is called Skye. :Skye: Okay then. So, are you looking forward tonight? :Amy: Yeah, can't believe you managed to get tickets to the Ducks! Sure, their season's crap at the moment, but- Heading off to the rink, the two see basketball fans talking about something that Amy and Skye can't hear directly. :Amy: ...Did something historical happen in that Suns-Lakers match? :Skye: Apparently some guy who was challenged by the Lakers managed to send the ball between the legs twice during the game. I could hear my dad screaming something about history being made and between the legs but I don't know... Amy shrugs as they continue on to the rink. ---- Krystal and Laura are seen in an apartment, with Krystal in a biker outfit, putting in a couple of piercings and applying makeup. :Laura: What did you mean when you said you had a plan? You aren't going to assault Professor Thompson, are you? Krystal stalls. Laura gives her a look. :Laura: Krystal, please don't tell me you're gonna use your powers to electrocute him. Laura looks in the mirror, and sees Krystal's eyes go a darker tone of blue. Laura then sighs. :Laura: Well, you're lucky you can use your powers. Whenever I try using my powers, my schizophrenia acts up and my organs try and fold in on their self. :Krystal: Didn't you inhale ash or something? :Laura: ...Don't remind me. I don't want flashbacks. :Krystal: Alright... Krystal puts her fingerless gloves as they head out. :Laura: So, where are we heading? :Krystal: We're going to Hollywood. :Laura: Why? Krystal holds up a transcript for a movie. :Laura: An audition? :Krystal: Yup. I was offered a role in some Marvel movie. Laura seems impressed as they walk to a bike. :Laura: This is yours? :Krystal: Yup. Top-class bike, can outrun a few of the fastest cars in the world. Krystal gets on the bike with Laura on the back, picking up the only helmet on the bike. :Laura: Are you going to be alright? :Krystal: I should ask the same for you, I know what your heart's like. Laura's weak heartbeat can briefly be heard. :Laura: Are you sure we shouldn't take your car? She then points to a Ferrari. :Krystal: I didn't put this outfit on fo- Krystal has a vision of Laura passing out on the bike. :Krystal: ...Fine. They get into the Ferrari and set off. ---- The young man and young woman are set to leave the Staples Center when they see a swarm of news reporters going toward them. :Young woman: Uh, Tayshaun, why are they coming toward us? :Tayshaun: Probably gonna be for that dunk earlier. The woman sighs as they eventually crowd. :Reporters: How did you do what you did? Have you ever considered a professional career? What do you actually do for a living? The woman looks at Tayshaun. :Young woman: Should I take care of them? :Reporter: Wait, what do you- The young woman creates a series of vines and trips all the reporters up as she and Tayshaun walk over them. :Tayshaun: I never thought that you, of all people, would use your powers for personal issues. :Young woman: Well, Etinésa Rodriguez is my name and tripping people up is my game. Etinésa and Tayshaun walk out of the arena to see the bright lights of Los Angeles around them and see Krystal and Laura in Krystal's Ferrari. :Etinésa: I swear I've seen them in my PSI class... Etinésa then turns back to Tayshaun to see him with a wedding ring in hand. She squeals. :Tayshaun: Etinésa Rodriguez, will you marry me? :Etinésa: Are you sure it isn't too early? We're only 19... :Tayshaun: We don't need to have the wedding right away... Etinésa thinks. :Etinésa: Yes. I'll marry you! Tayshaun laughs as they hug. ---- Amy and Skye are seen in the Ducks hockey rink. :Amy: I actually didn't know you liked hockey, to be honest. :Skye: I didn't at first, but my dad thought that my cryokinesis meant I'd definitely like hockey and ice skating and all that crap. I hated them so much at first but I did start to like them. :Amy: Huh. The two get back to watching the game. During a break, Skye notices a pattern on the back of Amy's jacket. :Skye: Hey, Amy, why does your jacket have two Earths connecting on the back of it? Amy, confused, takes her jacket off and sees the pattern. :Amy: I am complete cluel- Amy gets visions of a large army, a huge fight and a portal being opened. :Amy: -ess. :Skye: Are you sure? You kinda froze up then. :Amy: I-I'm certain. It's probably because it's cold in here. Skye shrugs and turns her attention to the rink again as the next period starts. The screen then splits into thirds, with Tayshaun and Etinésa hugging in one screen, Krystal driving in the second and Amy sat in her seat. :Amy: (in her mind) We never knew that we'd end up saving the world together. ---- Text shows up, saying "Two weeks later...". A young woman with pink-blonde hair walks down the street before noticing an odd orb down an alleyway. :Young woman: Huh? She watches carefully before watching a man in a business suit walk out of the orb. She attempts to hide but her racing heart gives her position away. He walks over to her and grabs her. :Businessman: I believe you're Hitomi Yamamoto. Have you seen a young woman called Amy Jackson anywhere? "Hitomi" squirms in the man's grasp. :"Hitomi": How do you know my name? And who's Amy Jackson? :Businessman: Not important. Hitomi squirms even more and kicks the business man in the groin, releasing her from his grasp as he goes down in pain. She then pulls out her phone and calls someone. :Hitomi: Uh, Krystal... do you know anyone called Amy Jackson? :Krystal: Uh, yeah, why do you ask? :Hitomi: This mad guy's after him. :Krystal: ...Shit. ---- Krystal rushes through Los Angeles to find a radio station she knows. :Krystal: I know for a fact that Amy listens to this place, she's told me about it multiple times. Krystal walks in and is stopped by a receptionist. :Receptionist: Slow down there, what's your motive? :Krystal: I'm here to save a friend. The camera cuts to Amy in a country club with her boyfriend Jerry next to a radio. :Amy: This is a nice place, isn't it? :Jerry: Yeah, I guess. Krystal eventually gets through security and shoves the presenter out of the way. :Krystal: Amy Jackson, stay aware, some psycho's just appeared out of nowhere and he's after you. I don't know why he's after you or his motives, but just don't get caught by him. The radio then goes onto the next song. :Amy: Oh shit. I feel like this is who I think it is... Amy gets off the sunbed she was lying on and puts her normal clothes on. :Jerry: Who would it be then? :Amy: A madman bastard who's been after me for my entire life. I have to go. Amy sets off quickly to defend herself and her friends from the "madman". ---- Amy is seen going into Los Angeles to find Mr. D'Angelo with a large amount of soldiers. :Amy: Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap. Not you. I thought you were out of my life. Amy prepares to fight as Mr. D'Angelo approaches. He then hears five gunshots to turn around and see Krystal approaching with a pistol in hand and some soldiers on the ground screaming. :Mr. D'Angelo: What did you just-- Krystal then points the gun at Mr. D'Angelo's head, but he surrenders before she can pull the trigger and he warps away. :Amy: That... was amazing. :Krystal: Nothing strikes fear into a person more than having a Glock directed at you, staring you down, deciding your fate. I know what people fear. :Amy: You also know what tentacles you like. :Krystal: Shut up. Amy chuckles as they see Hitomi approach. :Krystal: Hey, Hitomi. :Hitomi: Hi. What the hell was that all about just then? :Krystal: Some dickhead trying to capture Amy. :Hitomi: And Amy is...? Amy waves. :Hitomi: Oh. Well, nice to meet you. The two shake hands. :Hitomi: So, what're we gonna do if that guy decides to come back? Krystal shows off her gun as Amy and Hitomi brainstorm. :Amy: I have some stuff at home for combat, if that helps. :Hitomi: We could try that. Krystal nods in agreement as the trio are seen back at Amy's house. :Amy: Just watch this. Amy walks into a chamber and pieces of a cybernetic suit come from multiple angles, joining together to make the suit. Krystal and Hitomi watch in awe, before Amy walks out of the chamber and collects a sword made of glowing blue neon. :Hitomi: That looks awesome! :Amy: It really is. I have another outfit you can use. Hitomi walks into another chamber, which gives Hitomi a bulky suit with an armored cannon on her arm. :Hitomi: The only problem I have is I'm too small for this suit. :Amy: How can you be shorter than me, I'm like 5'1"! :Hitomi: I'm 4'9". :Amy: Oh. Amy thinks of a way to get an outfit that Hitomi can get into. ---- Krystal is seen walking back to her house when she gets a strange feeling. :Krystal: There's a soldier around here... She then looks toward a bunch of boxes with the tip of a rifle pointing out of it. She lifts the boxes up telekinetically as a soldier is seen. The soldier charges at Krystal, who simply dodges him. :Krystal: Oh, you're fucking dead! Krystal engages in a fight with the soldier. The soldier throws a few punches but misses as Krystal pummels him. She knocks him to the back of an alley, but he runs toward her again. However, he is stopped telekinetically by Krystal. :Krystal: If you want to live, I suggest you don't struggle. She pulls out her gun and cocks it while the soldier's eyes widen with fear. :Krystal: You're gonna tell me who you work for, or you can taste lead. :Soldier: I work for D'Angelo & Sons. They forced me to join. Please, let me go! :Krystal: Where is their base? :Soldier: In East LA. :Krystal: Right. She lets go of the soldier, who charges at her, but is shot in the leg before he can attack. :Krystal: (in Spanish) That's how we do it in Cabo San Lucas, bitch. She walks over the injured soldier as she changes route. ---- Tayshaun & Etinésa are seen back in their house, near the Hollywood sign. :Tayshaun: So, what made you come here from Midula? :Etinésa: In all honesty, I have no idea. I guess I just got excited that other species existed. :Tayshaun: Huh. What made you pick living here over there though? :Etinésa: Midula's a nice place but it's boring as all hell. The two then here troops marching as Tayshaun looks out the window to see soldiers marching. :Tayshaun: I gotta check this out. He runs out as the soldiers notice him and charge at him. :Tayshaun: Uh oh. A soldier starts to attack Tayshaun but Tayshaun knocks him down to the ground as Etinésa comes out to assist. :Etinésa: I'm not letting my love perish! She tangles a group up in vines and slams them into a wall as Tayshaun punches a group. They eventually take out the whole group and sit down, exhausted. They then look up to see Krystal. :Etinésa: Who are you? :Krystal: Krystal Pérez. Are you guys hurt? The two shake their heads. :Krystal: Good. She heads off to east LA again as Tayshaun and Etinésa sluggishly walk back to their house. ---- Amy is seen sleeping in her room as she starts to twist and turn. The camera then shows Amy in a bubble. :Amy: Where am I? She looks around and realises it's her home in the future. She sees her 3-year old self. :Amy: Why am I in the future? She looks around to see D'Angelo bursting the door down. :Amy: Oh shit, I know what's happening... D'Angelo then grabs Amy's mother and Amy tries to stop D'Angelo, but she cannot as she hears her mother crying. :Young!Amy: Daddy, what's happening? :Amy's dad: You don't want to know. Amy constantly hears the sounds of D'Angelo laughing and her mother crying as she wakes up, screaming. She looks around to see she is back in her room, with Skye looking over her. :Skye: Are you okay? :Amy: I just saw my mom being abused by D'Angelo. :Skye: Whoa. :Amy: I just realised that was one of my motives for saving the world was so I could have payback on D'Angelo for what he did for my mother. She roots out her baby picture to show Skye what her mother is like. :Amy: Tell me you would want a mother like that. :Skye: I would, but- She lifts her thumb to show the date of the image, which says "December 5th, 2998". :Skye: -2998? :Amy: (in her head) Shit. :Skye: You're from... 2998... Amy stutters as Skye's eyes widen. :Skye: ...Holy shit. :Amy: Do not. Tell. Anyone. Skye nods as she looks down at the photo. ---- TBA Quotes TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy